A thousand suns
by Fields of paper
Summary: The meeting of the preordained


"_**God save us, every one,  
**__**When we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns,  
**__**With the sin of our Hands  
**__**Sins of our tongue,  
**__**The sins of our father,  
**__**The sins of our young**__."  
__**~Linkin Park, The Requiem**_

Watching, as people stood up at the alter, tears in each of their eyes, their hearts filled with dread for the one that they loved most. The head of the clan had just died. No, he was murdered. The coffin was carried down the steps to the outside world, ready to be buried. Every one watched as their leader, no, their father was taken out for his eternal rest. Kamui's heart, along with his twin's, was quenching. He hated this. Tears overflowed his amethyst eyes, glistening down his cheeks, rolling off of his chin. He wasn't the only one who was bearing this heavy weight of tears. His little sister, Kotori, stood at the alter, ready to speak out. Today was her 16th birthday, and she was the next heir. Kamui and Subaru had already become immortal beings, from the blessing of the clan head himself, and now, it was Kotori's turn. She was finally old enough to become an immortal being.

"I come to gather our clan today, for the murder of our clan head. He had lived for over 63,000 years, and now, it was his time. The ministers wish for me not to tell you this, but I think it would be an insult to his memory. Please take in consideration, that who ever did this, will be brought to justice, no matter where he is. _Dumnezeu ne salva de fiecare parte, atunci când ne arde în interiorul incendiile de un soare de mii, cu păcatele mâinile noastre, păcatele limbile noastre, păcatele tatăl nostru, păcatele noastre tiner._" And that was all she said. It would do her no good to try to comfort the clan any further. Kamui bowed his head, along with Subaru, in silence. The church emptied. The sounds silenced them selves in sorrow, and fear. Every one left, except for Kamui, Subaru, Kotori, and Hokuto. Kamui hugged Subaru in fear of the future. It was a dark haze, indeed, even for their mother; she left in a hurry, and could not stand the sight of the dim sight of this gloomy place. Kamui took hold of Kotori's hand and all three of them left, walking home, into the night, under the dark, clouded sky.

It was to be her coronation tonight. To become the next heir. But soon after arriving home, a call rang through the house. Nothing moved as the words were spoken;

"_There was another murder."_

Kamui swallowed, simultaneously with Subaru and his sister. Some one was killed again. No. It couldn't be. His eyes watered; who could it be this time? Who could it possibly this time? He didn't want to know. None of them did. No. Was it…? It couldn't be… lightning does not strike twice. They heard the steps coming up the stairs, and Kamui gulped. His mother had tears in her eyes, her nose red and puffy. He didn't want to know this time. His aunt? Uncle? Who was the next victim of this cereal killer?

"The head's wife has been murdered…" she chocked out, her voice cracking slightly. Kamui shook his head.

"We have to find out who it is. Now." He motioned. Subaru looked away, his emerald eyes in sorrow. He had cried and mourned over the clan's head so much, he did not have any tears to shed. Kamui did not either.

"What happened?" Kotori asked, her eyes so shocked it was almost funny. Almost. "What did they find?" she asked again, as if she knew something she shouldn't have.

"They found… they found a body part." Her mother noted, wiping the tears from her dampened face. She swallowed and held her neck, as if a hand was placed upon it.

"What did they find?" she asked again, after a long silence that deafened the room. Not a sound lingered before her bell like voice.

"… A… a knee…" she chocked out. In that moment, Kotori ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Kamui ran after her, leaning down next to his sister; she was limply placed over the toilet bowl. He hushed her down, rubbing her back lightly, as if she was a small child. Subaru stared at his mother in shock. Who would do this? Seconds later, Kotori came back out, wiping the vomit from her lips; she was too disgusted to care about her sleeve. "The funeral is being held in an hour. Go get dressed," Hokuto said, as she walked down stairs, her breath shaky. Kamui walked to his and Subaru's bedroom with his twin, ready to get into his former outfit. He stripped himself, all of it, and got on the outfit he had on before. Subaru had not changed out from earlier. He stayed in his funeral outfit from before. Once Kamui was dressed, they all walked back to the church, ready to face the death of one of their leaders… again.

Once they arrived, every one was already in place; lit torches lined the detailed walls, the world seemed to be paused as every one watched the small bowl of ashes at the alter. Every one took a seat, and Kotori walked up to the alter again, ready to give speech; off the top of her head.

"I come to this magnificent house of worship tonight… because of not one, but two deaths of our leaders. Our founders have been murdered, in not just the same week, but in the same day. Yes, my clan, I am here to announce the death of both of out clan heads. Who ever did this… must be found." She paused for a moment to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "This business of burning our loved ones, injecting our souls with hate, this psychological hatred for our kind… can not be reconciled with wisdom, justice and love. We must find this person, and he shall be sent to death. If you have any idea of whom the killer is, please, alert me. We will be sent to the brink of darkness and insanity if this act continues. Thank you all and I ask you, pray to the lord about these acts. Good night…" she said. Every one watched the small bowl of ashes as it was walked down the aisle and into the outside world, to be dumped into the lake of souls. Kamui held his tongue.

"God, save us…" he whispered. In that moment, Subaru gripped his brother's hand. Every one left, just as before; but some stayed, to pray about this act of hatred and insanity.

Kamui and Subaru walked home with Kotori, crawling into their beds when they arrived; They didn't dare close their eyes. Kotori shook in her sleep, her eyes not daring to close, or even blink for that matter. Kamui tried to sleep, but his heart mourned over his clan's future; it was constricting for their wall being. He vowed that he would kill this person, no matter what happened.

The next morning, another call struck the house. Kamui was afraid to pick up the phone, just like his siblings. Their mother took the phone in her hand, her sweaty palms gripping it tightly, her head buzzing in fear.

"Yes?" she asked. She paused and cupped her mouth with her hand in fear.

Kamui covered his ears and sighed with glistening eyes. This had to stop. Who was killed this time? They knew the answer; some one important. They heard the phone being hung up. Hokuto turned to them, her eyes filled with tears.

"3 People have been killed…" she said. Subaru gasped. "There is not going to be a funeral." She said; her body seemed like a hollow shell when she said that. "The church was burned down." She said. In that small passing of words, Subaru broke down in tears into his brother's arms.

"What becomes of the clan?" Kotori asked, her voice shaky.

"We are going into hiding. Pack your things. Take only what you need, and your precious belongings." She noted. All three of them slowly dragged their lead feet up stairs, ready to leave. Kamui packed only some photos, while Subaru took a small note from the clan, with all of their signatures. Kotori took nothing. She could not bare to look at these things any longer. They left that night, not even daring to take the car, and they walked for 2 days even; the journey was long, torturous, and sleepless.

They finally came to a small farm, where they settled for the time being. How could they go on? What was to be of the future? The days seemed to blur together into one emotion; nothing. They felt nothing anymore. None of them, not one feeling flickered in their burning hearts. The people were obviously trying to rid their world from this clan. They were going to be burned, body and soul, and left to a place of not death; but punishment for their sins of other worlds. The only fate a person can bring is but himself. No other thing can torture them so. It was not right.

Later the week, during the night, Subaru laid down to sleep. But this thought of, death and torture was too much to bare with in his soul. He stood, his feet shifting to the door, walking into the pasture. But in the distance stood a beautiful young man, whom he had never seen before. His cloak flapped in the breeze, his face radiated in the pale beams of the moon; he was beautiful. The man came closer, gliding toward him you could say, and he came with in close distance of the boy. He looked strangely familiar though, Subaru noted to himself.

"Why hello…" he said. His voice chimed through the calm, still air.

"Uhm… hello…" Subaru chocked. He had never seen a human so beautiful before.

"Why are you out here all alone? It's dangerous…" the man noted. Subaru swallowed and nodded.

"Just taking a walk…" he said, in a trance of some sort.

"Shall I accompany you?" he asked. The boy nodded as he walked with the man slowly, savoring each moment of his essence. Not a drop was to be wasted. The exchanged glances often, words commonly, their breath warm against the other's skin. They went deeper and deeper into the trees, their shadows fading under the branches. Then, for some odd reason, they both stopped, as if on command.

"What is your name?" The man asked. The youth looked away, his face in a staining blush, and opened his mouth to answer.

"S… Subaru…" he noted. The man smiled, his eyes partly closing, and he took hold of the boy's hand. Something odd occurred in that moment. The man turned the boy over, onto his back, to the hard ridged ground; as if they were in slow motion. He pushed the boy's hair out of his face.

"My name is Seishiro… Shall I bring you down to earth with me, vampire?" he asked, his knuckles ghosting across the boy's cheek in a passionate wave of love. A chill ran down the vampire's spine, causing the hair on his neck to stand on end. This was not going to turn out good.

-A/N

Sorry I haven't been here in awhile. I've been studying for schoo. Thanks to fanscen for your support, and sorry for the hold up! Please leave a reveiw, and tell e how you like it. Check out my page if you like Kamui and Subaru (ALL of my stories are on them) thanks to fanscen and Roku-kun for the supportive reviews. You deserve a hug! *Hugs* thanks and see you guys later! I hope to add another chapter, if you want. Leave a review, and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
